starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Eugene Talmont
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Imperial Prefect | bijnaam = | functie = Politieambtenaar | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Galactic Empire }} Eugene Talmont was de Imperial Prefect, die zijn ambt bezette in Mos Eisley tijdens de Galactic Civil War. Talmont was de hoogste politieambtenaar op de planeet en leidde in theorie de Stormtroopers. Biografie Tatooine Eugene Talmont werd geboren in een familie die het Galactic Empire trouw was. Zijn vlekkeloze reputatie leidde hem van de ene saaie benoeming naar de andere. Talmont keek niet echt uit naar zijn verplaatsing naar Tatooine, maar toen hij vernam dat de vorige Prefect, Orun Depp, was vermoord geweest door een Assassin Droid werd Talmont paranoïde. Talmont hoopte vanaf dat moment op een nieuw ambt op een andere planeet. Talmont had een groot zelfvertrouwen en achtte zichzelf belangrijker dan hij eigenlijk was. Talmont geraakte na verloop van tijd bijziend, maar wilde geen lenzen dragen. Als Prefect was Talmont geen militaire afgevaardigde van het Empire, maar een burgerlijke ambtenaar. Hij leidde de Stormtroopers en het Garrison op Mos Eisley, maar diende de nodige formaliteiten over te brengen aan Lieutenant Harburik, de militaire afgevaardigde van het Empire. Een van Talmonts nauwe medewerkers was de spion Garindan. Garindan kon Talmonst ooit verwittigen over het feit dat Big Bunji zou worden bevrijd tijdens een overstap in Mos Eisley. Hoewel de Stormtroopers deze aanhangers van Bunji aanvielen, konden ze hun baas toch bevrijden. Om zichzelf sneller te kunnen overplaatsen, probeerde Talmont om de organisatie van Jabba op te doeken. Deze ingrepen bleken echter nauwelijks hinder te zorgen voor Jabba’s organisatie. Talmont was verre van het ideaalbeeld en beschouwde het aanvaarden van steekpenningen om kleine misdaad te negeren, als de normaalste zaak te wereld. Bijna elke handelaar in Mos Eisley betaalde aan Talmont een bijdrage. Vaak beboette hij buitenstaanders, die de orde in de stad kwamen verstoren met dronkenschap. Mammon Hoole, die Tatooine als antropoloog bezocht, kon niet anders doen dan vaststellen dat Talmont vooral bezorgd was voor zichzelf en niet voor de stad of de inwoners. Een jaar later Een jaar na zijn aanstelling had Talmont zijn macht op Tatooine vergroot en kon hij zijn wil doordrijven op de hele planeet. Toch zocht hij altijd naar nieuwe manieren om indruk te maken op zijn oversten. Zo huurde hij Dengar, Udin en Eron Stonefield in om Han Solo uit te leveren aan het Empire. Hoewel Jabba en Talmont elkaar niet konden luchten, slaagde de Hutt erin om in de deal betrokken te raken, waardoor hij de touwtjes in handen kreeg. De Bounty Hunters konden Solo vangen, maar leverden hen daarna uit aan vermomde leden van de Rebel Alliance. Talmont werd eveneens gevraagd door het ISB om de werkwijze van de Kajidics van de Hutts te onderzoeken. Hij stelde een rapport samen, bestaande uit theorieën als The Hutt Mirror. Talmonts rapport werd door Maximilian Seerdon naar Sate Pestage gestuurd. Talmonts groeiende macht begon meer en meer de aandacht te trekken van Governor Tour Aryon, die Talmont schaduwde. Uiteindelijk probeerde Talmont nog maar eens om Jabba buitenspel te zetten. Na diefstal van bepaalde documenten uit Jabba’s Palace, huurde hij verschillende bendeleden in van Jabba om voor hem te spioneren en Jabba te dwarsbomen. Dannik Jerriko was een moeilijke klant, maar Tessek en Ree-Yees waren makkelijker te bevelen. Een plan van Tessek, om Jabba aan te klagen voor een lading van Spice, mislukte door toedoen van Ephant Mon. Uiteindelijk mislukte ook het plan van Ree-Yees en van Jerriko, waardoor Talmonts plan in duigen leek te vallen, ware het niet dat Leia Organa Jabba doodde in de Battle of Carkoon. Bron *Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley *Secrets of Tatooine *Tales from Mos Eisley Cantina *Tales from Jabba’s Palace *Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy category:Mensen category:Imperial Prefects category:Tatooinians